


Pieces of Him

by splatteredwingsofink



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, Vancouver Canucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-11
Updated: 2012-03-11
Packaged: 2017-11-17 00:39:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splatteredwingsofink/pseuds/splatteredwingsofink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henrik is ashamed of his bruises. Kassian tries to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pieces of Him

The bruises were nothing, just marks on his skin, some lightly coloured others dark and angry. Henrik doesn't try to hide them anymore, the team has seen them before, the results of a tough game, the aftermath of something that could've been avoided if they had stepped up. Henrik runs his fingers over one, his eyes fixed to the patch of purple, it's only the beginning, from here on out it will get worse and the whole team knows it. He sighs and reaches for his t-shirt when a curious touch stops him.

"Do they hurt?" Zack asks innocently, Henrik can't help but shudder at the rookies touch, so gentle, fleeting almost as Zack's hand retreats.

"Sometimes," Henrik replies, he feels suddenly self conscious, as if everyone is staring at him, judging him for the abuse PK Subban dealt to him. He pulls the shirt over his head, lets out a soft sigh and freezes.

Zack's arms are around him, hands splaying over his chest, one palm dangerously sliding beneath the shirt. "Don't hide them," Zack whispers, his lips brushing Henrik's ear, his hand somehow finds a bruise that he caresses. 

"Why?" Henrik asks and for some unknown reason he leans back into Zack, maybe it's the feeling of protection, or the fact that Zack is firm and he is not. That Zack skates without fear, without a target on his back. Maybe he just misses this kind of touch, assuring and strong, unafraid of consequences. 

"They are beautiful," comes the quiet reply, it's hushed but somehow loud and Henrik only realizes now that everybody else has already vacated the room. They are alone.

"I don't understand," Henrik says and he sounds utterly miserable, broken even. 

"These aren't weakness," Zack explains, "they are nothing but stunning colours against your skin, a painting that illustrates the battles you fought."

Henrik almost laughs, he fought no battles, instead he allowed himself to be overtaken and subdued. He feels pathetic.

"You're wrong," he sighs and steps out of Zack's embrace, relieved and saddened when Zack's warm palm falls from his skin. 

"No, I'm not." Zack states before he pulls Henrik back to him, turning the slightly shorter man around so they are face to face. 

"These are beautiful," he lifts Henrik's shirt up, bows his head and kisses a bruise he revealed. "Just gorgeous."

Henrik brings a hand to his mouth, muffling his gasps as Zack presses the shirt up higher, the rookies lips moving to each blemish he finds. He doesn't know what this is, doesn't know why he isn't pushing Zack away, why he likes this so much.

"Zack," he says but goes silent as Zack trails down, a gentle kiss on his hip, fingers curling in the shorts he's wearing. Henrik stares down and Zack looks up. 

"Is it okay?" Zack asks and Henrik feels sick to his stomach when he eagerly nods his permission. It's so wrong but Henrik doesn't care, he needs this. 

When Zack draws the shorts and boxers beneath down Henrik bites his lip, heat floods his face. Zack smirks and it's boyishly adorable with his missing tooth, Henrik feels sick again.

"Henrik," Zack says and Henrik feels him, hot breath washing over his semi-hard manhood. He almost chokes.

"Yes?" He manages.

"Oh, nothing," Zack replies. "Your name just rolls off the tongue, it's as beautiful as you are."

Henrik can't believe what he's hearing, compliments, things nobody has ever said to him, not even his wife, handsome yes, but beautiful? He tries not to smile, or grin, but he can't help it. This is something different entirely, something he can't control, can't resist. He moans as fingers wrap around him, stroking him till he's firm and heavy in Zack's hand. 

Zack pauses and Henrik stifles a gasp as Zack's fingers depart with a swipe of the thumb. 

"Zack," Henrik breathes, his knees trembling, "please don't..."

"Don't what?" Zack asks. Henrik sucks in a gulp of air.

"Don't stop."

Zack smiles. "I wasn't planning to," he replies and Henrik moans loudly as Zack's lips close around him, tongue flickering over sensitive glands. He leans over, gasping into his hand, moaning muffled pleasure in the silence of the room. It doesn't take much, not in the state he's in and within a few minutes Henrik sobs out a warning before he comes. He's horrified as the waves of orgasm wash over him like tsunamis after an earthquake, shocked as Zack prevents him from pulling away, instead lapping at him as he comes.

It's over so fast that Henrik doesn't know what happened, one second Zack is kneeling and the next he licking the remains of semen off his lips, smiling like a kid on christmas morning. Henrik doesn't know what just happened, all he knows is that Zack is against him, embracing him in strong arms, kissing his jaw and cheek, nibbling on his ear. 

"That was amazing," Zack says and Henrik doesn't mind the compliment this time, instead he melts in Zack's arms.

"I should be saying that," he replies and hears the rumble of Zack's laughter in his chest. They don't move for what feels like hours, then, finally, they shift and Henrik tugs his boxers and shorts up, shyly he turns away from Zack. He doesn't know why but he needed this, needed Zack. He sighs and Zack brushes his hands against Henrik's back, tracing the path of bruises. 

"They are beautiful," Zack says, "and so are you. Remember that." 

As Zack leaves Henrik pulls on his shirt and wishes he wasn't so vulnerable and fragile.

Wishes nobody had to pick up the shattered pieces.


End file.
